I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mounting for a bearing means and, more particularly, to such a mounting with cooling means.
II. Description of the Prior Art
During operation, all bearing assemblies generate heat from friction which often must be dissipated in order to stabilize the operating temperature of the bearing assembly at a level compatible with both the bearing assembly and also with the lubricant used for the bearing assembly. Adequate heat dissipation from the bearing assembly is particularly critical for turbine engine bearing assemblies which must operate at high rotational speeds for relatively long periods of time without bearing failure or seizure.
A number of methods and construction have been previously employed for dissipating the heat created by bearing operation. These previously known methods have, for example, included pumping oil through the bearing assembly so that the bearing heat is transferred to the oil. The oil is then returned to a reservoir whereupon the oil dissipates its heat in any of a number of fashions afterwhich the oil is recirculated through the bearing assembly and the process is repeated.
This previously known method of cooling the bearing assembly, however, is disadvantageous in several different respects. First, the bearing cooling means must of necessity include a lubricant pump for circulating the lubricant through the bearing assembly. Such lubricant pumps, however, are not only costly in construction but are also prone to failure which typically renders the entire bearing operating system inoperable.
A still further disadvantage of these previously known bearing lubrication systems is that the lubrication system itself is not only bulky and space consuming but is also relatively heavy in weight. Space and weight considerations are particularly critical when the bearing assembly lubrication system is employed in a turbine engine where design criteria require minimization of both weight and bulk.